1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in user support platforms for catamaran sailboats. More particularly, it concerns small retainer elements used to maintain such platforms properly positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catamaran sailboats typically have a pair of parallel hulls, usually V-shaped, held apart by some form of platform positioned on the hulls above the level of the water. In cruising type catamaran sailboats, this platform is large and contains a cabin with living quarters. This invention is not concerned with such cruising class of catamaran sailboats.
Another class of catamaran sailboats that is very popular is the so-called "day-sailor" of racing type which are typically between about 12 to 20 feet in length with a beam of about 6 to 10 feet. In such boats, the platform upon which the persons sailing them are supported is a section of fabric stretched across a tubular frame carried upon the twin hulls of the sailboat. This platform is called a "trampoline" in the trade since the fabric section, being unsupported except at the peripherial edges, is quite springy and behaves much like a conventional trampoline.
With one or more persons moving actively about the trampoline on the racing type catamarans, great stresses are applied to peripherial edges thereof. This can lead to a separation of the connection of the fabric section from the support frame and this invention provides means to mitigate such separation.